


Sell My Soul

by gotnofucks



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Blackmail, Breeding, F/M, Jealousy, Lactation Kink, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark lee bodecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: You cut a deal with the Sheriff to save your brother
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Sell My Soul

You were shivering in the winter chill, your thin jacket doing little to protect you from the breeze. But then, your shivering was partly due to fear too. You were sitting outside the police station in a rickety chair, hands tugged deep in your pocket and a handknit woolen hat on your head. You were waiting for news of your brother who had been kicked out of the bar again after starting a fight. Seems like he punched someone important tonight which prompted his arrest and so here you were.

“Miss”, a young officer called, and you looked at him. “The Sheriff will see you now”

The Sheriff. Of course, as if tonight couldn’t have gotten worse with you dragging yourself out after midnight in freezing cold to the police station, it just did. You wish you’d worn more than a jacket, but then even if you had ten more layers on, you felt naked in front of his gaze. You entered his small office and the officer shut the door behind you. There was a large window with a view to other officers’ desk outside, so you relaxed a little.

“Y/n, lovely to see you again.” Sheriff Lee Bodecker greeted you with his condescending smirk. His eyes raked over your form with no shame and you crossed your arms across your chest. “Sit”.

You took a seat in front of his desk and twisted your fingers nervously. You tried to hold his gaze but the darkness in those blue eyes scared you.

“Can I see my brother?” You asked.

“Your brother really got himself into a spot tonight, sweetheart. You see, he punched the Mayor’s son.”

The little blood in your face drained as your heard what he said. The Mayor’s son. Your brother was a goner. They’ll have him charged with assault or maybe even attempted murder. This town was the most corrupt place you’d known, and laws were made and broken as per convenience. You willed away the tears in your eyes because he was the last person you wanted to cry in front of.

Lee looked at you with a smirk as you tried to compose yourself. He was always smirking, always amused when he looked at you. Sometimes when he managed to get his hands on you, he would smile. That smile was the stuff of your nightmares.

“How much do you want to drop the charges? I’ve got some money saved.” You said. There was going to be no court or justice here. Law didn’t work like that in this place. Bodecker chuckled.

“Sweetheart, money ain’t gonna do shit for your brother this time round. It’s the Mayor’s son.”

“I’ve got some jewelry if that will do.”

“The Mayor has no use for that. Your brother touched his precious son. He wants revenge.”

You sighed. You could have slapped your brother for his foolishness. After your parents’ passing, his care was passed onto you. No matter how well you tried to raise him, he grew up to be a little shit. You really should have worked harder to curb his drinking habit. You wracked your mind for any way to get him out and when you found none, you softly groaned. You’ll have to swallow your pride and ask for help from the last person you wanted to owe something to.

“What can I do to get him out?” You asked Lee and he grinned.

“How badly do you want him out?” He mused, rubbing his jaw, and staring at you.

“You know how badly. And I know you’ve got something up your sleeve so just tell me what I have to do”

“Now you’re talking. You were always such a quick learner.” He said and got up from his desk. He walked to the door and to your horror drew in the blinds, covering the window. He turned to your shell-shocked self with a cheeky smile.

“Put them back up. The blinds.” You said. You’d hoped that your voice will be firm, but it came out shaky. For the first time tonight, you truly felt alone with him, and that never ended well for you. His eyes often wandered and so did his hands, something that you couldn’t escape no matter how hard you tried.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I only wanna help you darlin’. I know you love that piece of shit brother of yours and losing him would break that pretty little heart of yours. You know how much I care about that, don’t you?”

His hand touched your cheek and you jumped up and away from him. He was blocking the only exit and your breathing picked up as you felt trapped.

“Please don’t. I can’t deal with you right now. I just want to take him home.” You said.

Lee leaned against his desk and licked his lips.

“You see sweetheart, it doesn’t matter to me what you want. You wanna see your brother back under your roof, so you gotta deal with me. Now, come here.” He pointed in front of him and you glared. You hated this fucking town and you hated this man. For months now he’s had those eyes on you and would find ways to get you alone. At times he’d corner you in your own store and run those disgusting hands over your curves. You’d always managed to slip away somehow, but today it seemed like your bad luck had turned into a curse and time had run out.

“How can you help my brother? What can you do to ensure he’ll be fine?”

“Come to me and I’ll tell you.”

There was heat in his eyes along with challenge. He could obviously drag you, but he wanted your surrender. He wanted you to walk to him. For a moment you were tempted to let your brother rot for putting you in this position but then you steeled your nerves. Squaring your shoulders, you walked in front of him and stopped.

“Closer”

You took another step. You were less than an arm’s length apart.

“Closer”

“Sheriff, _please_ ”

“Now!”

You took the last step and you could feel his breath on your face. He looked at ease with that annoying smirk in place.

“Ain’t that easy, eh?” He said and casually pushed your hair behind your ear. You flinched and took a step away. His hand shot out and in a second it was around your waist and you were tugged flush to his body.

“Stop, let go!” You said and tried to push him away. He caught your hands in one of his before cupping your jaw harshly.

“Listen to me now. I am the only person who can save your brother. If you ever want to see him again, stop fucking struggling. You’ve been a little minx slipping outta my hands every time. But I tell you, even if you go away now, I’ll come back. I’ll keep coming until you’ll have no where to go. And once I have you, you’ll wish you hadn’t made me wait.”

Tears gathered in your eyes and when he saw them, he let your jaw go and wiped them away. Putting a hand behind your head he pulled you closer and then you felt his lips on yours. It was a bruising kiss that left you feeling almost faint. But you didn’t struggle anymore.

“You have no idea how much I want you. I see you trying to find a place in this town. I see you wandering like a lost soul. But that’s because you don’t know where you belong. And where you belong is with me. _Under me_.” He kissed you again, biting your lips. He released your hands and roughly tugged off your jacket from your shoulder. Your hands shot out to stop his, breath erratic as your eyes darted to the door.

“Please, not here, not now.” You knew you were pleading, but this was the only way. Your brother was the only family you had left, and you weren’t ready to lose him. “Save my brother, please. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Whatever?” He was smiling and you felt your stomach churn. This is what it must feel like trying to sell your soul to the Devil.

“Whatever.” You promised and his hands left you. You shrugged on your jacket and breathed deeply after putting some distance between you.

“You know, this town may be shit but it has at least got some semblance of law. I can get someone to confess that your brother didn’t start the fight and only retaliated in self-defense. Even this town can’t ignore an eyewitness testimony.”, Bodecker said with a smug look. You exhaled deeply in relief. You didn’t care to know if the witnesses were true or false or if your brother truly started the fight or not. You won’t lose him.

“Can I see him?”, You asked, and he nodded.

“Of course, you can darlin’. You meet him in that cell and tell him you gonna get him out. And while you’re at it, give ‘im the good news too.”

“Good news?”

“Why, the good news of our engagement of course. He’s your brother so he’s gotta be my family too right. You tell him I’ll make sure they don’t hurt him in there.”

Your legs shook and you sat back in your chair while Lee supported an ear-splitting grin. He laughed a little and came to you, a hand gently combing your hair.

“You said whatever, didn’t ya.”

You looked up at him in disbelief. Why would he want to marry you? At most you thought he’d want to bed you, take you so he could go on to finding another conquest. You thought one night or maybe a couple more at max would be all he asked for. Your body in exchange for your brother’s life. You could do that. But he wasn’t just asking for your body. He wanted the whole of you.

“Why do you wanna marry me?” You whispered and he leaned down to brush a very soft kiss on your brow. You shivered in fear. His gentleness was scarier than his roughness. That Sheriff you could handle. You didn’t know what to expect from him like this.

“Is it so surprising I want a ring on that finger? You know what happens when I think of you in my bed, in my arms? You know what happens when I imagine you cooking me a meal when I come home from work? You know what happens when I think of you, barefoot and pregnant under my roof, moaning my name as you beg me to fill you again and again? You wanna know what happens?” He snatched your hand and pressed it to his crotch over his pulsing hardness. “This happens. This is what you do to me.”

You tried to take your hand away, but he forced you to keep it there, squeezing himself through your hands.

“You’ll take my ring and you’ll wear a pretty dress and vow to obey me. You’ll love me and give me kids, lot of kids with your hair and my nose. And every night you will take my cock in your mouth and that juicy cunt of yours. Every night I want to taste you on my tongue and your softness around me.”

You did not know when he took you in his arms and pushed you against the wall but then he was kissing you. His hands roamed your body, smacking your ass and bruising you. You panted hard, confused, scared and helpless.

“No. No, please.” You cried but he silenced you with a punishing kiss and pressed his forehead to yours.

“Yes. I’ll have you. One way or another it had to happen.”

He took your hands and put them around his neck and spread legs apart by putting his knee between them. One hand cupped your breast while the other cupped you between your thighs.

“You’ll never feel empty down here. I’ll rail you so deep and hard sweetheart.”

Then abruptly he was off you and you almost stumbled off the wall. You held the back of the chair to support yourself, looking up in bafflement. What the fuck just happened here. He was back behind his desk, fiddling with some papers, a very content look in his blue eyes.

“Off you go, I’ll have someone take you to the cell. Then we can go home and celebrate.”


	2. Sell My Soul-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your husbands finds a secret you’ve been keeping and he is not happy.

You found him waiting for you in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with his legs apart and his handcuffs on the bedside cabinet. You walked in timidly and he gestured for you to shut the door. His face for once was emotionless and you felt your heart drop in your stomach. Your husband scared you most when he became this way, because you knew behind this façade was a fury that would burn you. You’d seen it only a couple times since you’d married him all those months ago and it still gave you nightmares.

“Come here, Mrs Bodecker. It’s time we have a little talk.” Lee said and you walked to sit beside him. Before you could, he held your waist and lowered you to your knees between his parted legs. He tapped your chin and you raised your head to gaze up at him. Though his posture was relaxed, his eyes were dark. These blue eyes had looked at you in all sorts of ways: lust, anger, jealousy and even kindness. You shivered slightly.

“Tell me Y/n, haven’t I been a kind husband to you?” He asked, and you nodded. In the traditional sense of the word, he had. He provided for you and kept you safe. There were days he’d chase you around the house and lavish you with kisses, or times when he’d be overcome with an urge to care for you and he’ll feed you himself.

“Unlike the other men you know, have I ever raised a hand or belt on you?” he continued, and you shook your head, confused. Though he could be rough, he’d never beaten you. The only marks you carried were made by his mouth or the occasional prints of his fingers in throes of passion.

“Didn’t I straighten out your brother and let him keep that store of yours?” You nodded again, not knowing where he was going with these questions. You’d gotten a little better at reading him over the months, but you didn’t know what had gotten into him today.

Lee sighed then, before take hold of your face and holding tight. The fire in his eyes seemed to flare.

“Didn’t I forgive you when you tried to run away from me, not just once but _twice_?” His voice was hard, and you swallowed. You’d made two unsuccessful escape attempted but hadn’t even made it to the town borders before he caught you. That was within the first few months of your marriage. You didn’t try it again because it was futile. He had been angry, so so angry. You hadn’t left the bed and the house for days and he stayed home with you, fucking the truth of his ownership into you for days.

“Lee, I won’t do it again. You know it.” You said and placed your hands on his thighs just the way you know he liked.

He tilted his head and licked his lips as he looked at you in contemplation. The glass around his emotions was cracking and his face contorted in anger as he leaned down to whisper directly in your face.

“Tell me Mrs Bodecker, how long have you been taking these?” He asked and your heart almost stopped beating as he pulled out the bottle of contraceptive pills from his pocket. Your eyes widened in terror and you looked from the bottle in his hand to his eyes with increasing panic. His hand around your jaw became painful and you pushed against his wrist.

“Please”, you croaked and Lee suddenly pushed you away before standing up. You stumbled backwards and crawled away from him but didn’t run away. That would be a fatal mistake right now.

“I cared for you, provided for you, I was kind to you and your family and all I asked in return was for you to be a good wife and give me children, a family. This is how you repay me?” He practically spat the words and started unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it away and he took long strides towards you before hauling you up by your arm. “Strip”

“Lee, please, lets talk about this”, you pleaded.

“There is nothing left to talk about. Strip right now before I rip off your dress and parade you through the neighborhood to let you and everyone else know your fucking place.”

You trembled as you started striping and watched him do the same. This was probably the angriest you had ever seen him, and you had no thoughts of disobeying at this point. The moment your undergarment was off, and you were bare, he picked you up and tossed you on the bed but didn’t climb up himself. Instead, he took his handcuffs from the bedside cabinet and started fiddling with them.

“How long have you been taking these for?” He asked and you eyed the handcuffs with rising trepidation before answering.

“From the very day we got married.”

He stalked towards you and took your hands before cuffing them to the headboard, leaving you prone and helpless.

“Is that the truth? Because if I find out that you were ever pregnant and terminated my child –”

“No!” You cut him off suddenly. “I wouldn’t do that, you have to believe me. I – I was never pregnant.” You closed your eyes and tried not to cry. The bed dipped under his weight and he hovered over you, the spicy scent of his cologne and sweat smothering you.

“Why did you do it?” He asked and something in his voice made you open your eyes and peer deeply into his. For the first time you saw a crack in his veneer and saw hidden within the layers of anger the betrayal than sat within. Your heart thudded for an entirely different reason because you never expected the strong man who you called husband to ever look as vulnerable as he did at that point.

“I am sorry Lee” you sobbed. “I was so scared”

His lips trailed over your tear stained cheeks before following a well-known path down your body and stopped between your thighs. Familiar hands parted them, and you felt his kisses on your nub that made you clench around nothing.

“What were you scared of, Y/n?” He was looking at you with his chin covered in your essence and truth spilled out of your lips.

“I don’t want children growing up in a house where their parents’ marriage was made by force and not love.”

Lee’s face twisted and he crawled up until his face was right above yours.

“You don’t think there is love in our marriage?”

Your mouth parted but no words came out. Was there love in your marriage? You never wanted to marry him; he had blackmailed you into it. You’d tried everything for the first few months to leave him and start a new life somewhere else. But when it became apparent that you were stuck with him, you’d ceased your efforts. You’d become resigned to the fact that you were his wife and had tried your best to adapt to that role so your life could go as smoothly as was possible. For months now you’d been a dutiful wife to him, and you were surprised when he was what others would say a good husband to you. Was there love in your relationship? Was there more than duty and resignation in your heart for him?

“I don’t know Lee, I don’t know!”

You expected him to shout at you, but your husband was full of surprises tonight. He kissed you, and he kissed you in a way he had never before. It was gentle yet passionate and he took his time tracing every part of your mouth. You were breathless by the time he pulled away and struggling against the handcuffs.

“How can you not see our love? How can you not see _my_ love?” He didn’t let you answer and let his mouth press wet kisses everywhere on your body. He bathed your breasts and sucked, your moans urging him on. “How can you deprive me of the chance to see our children nurse from these breasts?”

“Lee, please uncuff me.” You pleaded but he paid you no mind. Your emotions were everywhere, and you wanted nothing more than to touch him right now.

“How can you deprive me of seeing you get beautiful and round with our child” He said nuzzling your stomach and you struggled harder against the cuffs. They cut into your soft skin, but you didn’t care.

“Please honey, release me. I need to touch you.” You begged. He had again nestled his head between your thighs, and you needed him to lick off every drop of moisture that leaked out of you.

“How can you take those disgusting pills that prevent my seed from growing inside this cunt? This pretty cunt that would taste ten times sweeter with our baby inside you.” He licked a straight strip and you arched your back. He thrust inside you with his tongue and played with your bud until you came with his name on your lips.

“Lee!”

His hands were beside your head now and his cock at your entrance.

“Look me in my eyes and tell me you don’t see love there.” He whispered and your heart clenched painfully in your chest. Your eyes watered and he entered you slowly, groaning with every inch. His thrusts were unhurried, and you burned everywhere he touched you.

“My hands” You whispered and this time he listened. Still inside you he reached for the key and uncuffed you, taking your raw hands in his and kissing them. You put them around him and kissed him deep, trying to convey through him what you were feeling.

“If I were to give you divorce papers right now, would you sign?” He asked and stopped moving inside you. Your hips buckled and tried to get him to move but he pinned you down with his weight. “Tell me, my sweet little wife. Would you sign them?”

You could see nothing more than his sweaty face above yours and feel nothing more than his body against yours. His heart was beating against you and gently combed your finger through his damn hair before touching his face.

“No, Mr Bodecker, I don’t want to leave you.” A truth that you hadn’t acknowledged to yourself. A scary truth that you never let your heart accept, but how could you not when he gazed at you with blue eyes that held the force of ocean behind them. You kissed him again and he moved, more frantic now.

“Promise me you’ll never take those pills again!”

“I won’t! I promise!”

“Promise me you won’t leave me.”

“I won’t leave you Lee!”

“You’re mine! My wife, my love. Tell me you’ll be the mother of my children”

“I’m yours, Lee! I will bear your kids! I’ll be their mother!” You shouted.

He hit that spot inside you that made your dig your heels in his back until he hit it again. Your voice rose up in a frenzy and you clamped hard on him, breathless with your release. Lee pumped into you until all you could see and feel and smell and taste was him. He went at you and when he came inside, his hands entwined with yours. You lay sweaty in his arms, neither of you letting the other go.

“You never answered me.” He whispered in your ear, nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck. “Do you really think there is no love in this marriage?”

You looked at your husband and for the first time let the wall around your heart crumble. It mattered little in this moment how he took you. The truth was that you were his and you knew in your heart that he was yours too.

“I may have made a slight misjudgment” You admitted, and you saw him smirk. That smirk more than anything else assured you that things will be okay again.


	3. Sell My Soul-3

“Here ya go Miss, just like you ordered.” The man gave you a silk pouch and you opened it with ultimate delicacy, peeking inside. A smile spread on your face. It was perfect, exactly the way you had imagined it would be.

“Thank you, sir. This is perfect!” You beamed at him. “About the payment…what time will you like for me to come to your house?”

“Anytime that suits you this Saturday, Miss” He said.

You nodded and were about to ask for one tiny detail when you felt the hair on your neck stand. Even before you saw him, you could feel his presence. His body was like a magnet and the pull he had on you was almost unreal.

“Its _Missus_ ”

Your husband seemed to have materialized out of thin air, his voice as imposing as his personality. Lee’s hand wound around your pregnant belly and you shot him a pleading look that he promptly ignored. Instead, he glared at the stranger you were talking you, his touch around you possessive and tight.

“She’s _my_ wife. You look at this round belly, she’s pregnant with my child. If you think I’ll allow you to sniff around her knickers in my own backyard –”

“Sir, you misunderstand!” The man said and looked at you with disbelief. He had come here to make you a simple delivery, not get on the wrong side of the town’s sheriff.

“Do I now?” Lee made to approach the man and you quickly held him back by pulling on his arm. Lee was positively seething, and you knew if he had his gun on him it would be pointing at the poor guy.

“Honey, lets go inside and talk.” You knew how your husband could get when you spoke to other men. Despite having claimed you in every way possible, despite the proof of his ownership growing inside your womb, he still felt threatened by any and every man. Your pregnancy had only made him overprotective and it was a wonder you had been able to do what you just did.

“I think I’d rather stay here!” Lee shouted and you quickly planted yourself in front of him, both hands resting on his chest in an effort to calm him.

“Mr. Jeffords, if you’d kindly leave.” You said without turning to look at the man behind you. Your eyes were intently fixed on your husband knowing how volatile he could get. You heard the man behind you shuffling away as fast as he could, probably running away to the closest pub to tell the patrons how the Sheriff’s wife was treated. Not that it bothered you anymore what anyone in this town thought.

“Who the fuck was he?” Lee asked, his drawl more pronounced in his anger.

“Can we go inside? I would rather sit and talk.” You said. Lee frowned, both in annoyance and concern as he took your hand and led you back inside your house. Ever since your pregnancy, he had become more…mellow. Softer somehow.

You sat on couch and you watched in wry amusement as Lee made sure your legs rested on a cushion despite his apparent anger. He had changed his behavior towards you in the past few months but there were times when he lost control. You weren’t scared of him anymore, but you didn’t push his boundaries a lot. Having a loving and caring husband was more than you had expected out of your marriage and that was more than what other women could say.

“I leave you alone for some time and you’re off skipping with a strange man in the garden. What do you have to say for yourself, wife?”

“I want to say that you are being absolutely ridiculous.”

Lee put his hands on either side of you behind the couch, effectively caging you in. His blue eyes boiled in a raging storm, reminding you again in their own way who was in charge here.

“You seem to have forgotten who wears the pants in this relationship darlin’” He whispered, dipping his head, and kissing you slowly. His tongue slipped past your lips and claimed your mouth, and you fisted his shirt. He broke away and you leaned forward to follow, not ready to let him go just yet. Lee smirked and pulled back, knowing what he was doing.

“You don’t like me wearing pants anyway. You want easy access” You huffed, and Lee traced your jawline with a finger and you almost bite that appendage before he pulls it back chuckling.

“You’re the only woman in the world who makes me feel this way. I’m fucking pissed yet all I wanna do is slide home inside you and fill you again and again.”

Heat pools between your legs and you unconsciously squeeze them closed. Damn pregnancy hormones. Your libido almost surpassed your husband’s, but it seemed seeing you waddle around with his kid made him even more of a horny bastard than before and your sexual appetites were well taken care of.

“Who was he Y/n? Don’t make me ask again.” Lee said sitting next to you. Icy tinge of anger coated his tone and you looked him dead in the eyes, your expression completely unguarded.

“He was a jeweler. I – I ordered something.” You said, your eyes downcast.

One of Lee’s hands pushed your cardigan away and started playing with the strap of your dress. You leaned into the warmth of his body, your nose at his throat.

“What was that about you going to his house?” Lee asked, voice still hard but his hands were gentle as always.

“For the payment. I didn’t want to borrow too much money from you and so I thought I could pay him my way”

Your head was pulled back by the back of your neck, his face right in yours and breath washing over your parted lips.

“Your own way? And what’s that? Laying down on your back and opening those legs?”

Remorse filled his eyes the moment those words left his mouth as tears filled yours. There it was- the cruel person you had initially married making his sporadic appearance. You struggled in his hold, wanting to get away but he held your wrist, trapping your body in his arms.

“Let me go you bastard!” You screamed.

Lee shushed you, pulling you in his lap and cradling your wiggling body softly. You hit his shoulders and threatened to poison his tea if he didn’t unhand you, but he held fast, one hand around your waist and the other pressing your head into his chest. You didn’t realize when you had stopped flailing your hands and bunched them in his shirt. You sobbed and his hand caressed you, apologies whispered right in your ear with guilt and love.

You sniffled and wiped your dripping nose on him for good measure. You hated this part of your relationship as much as you loved it. One comment from him would make you fly off the handle and you’ll shout and rage but only find solace in his arms. Similarly, he will get mad about the littlest of things and breath fire but late at night he’ll crawl under the covers with you, his hands worshiping your body while he muttered sweet nothings mixed with apologies. You both were tied by an elastic band that no matter how farther apart you go, you snap back and come home to each other.

“I’m sorry my love” His lips moved all over your face, pressing kisses on your cheeks and chin and neck. “I am sorry”. You lay in his arms and held him, consoling him and yourself at the same time. 

“I was going to babysit his children and bake him a cake for his wife’s birthday” You whispered and felt his arms tighten around yours. He sighs and rocks you, lips never ceasing their journey on your skin.

“You should try leading with explanations” He says, and you give a muffled laugh causing him to vibrate in mirth too. You look at him from under your lashes and pull him down for a sweet sweet kiss, letting your tongue brush the back of his teeth and relishing in his shiver. He pulled back long enough to lay you on your back before carefully hovering over you, the straps of your dress being pulled away.

“When will you start producing milk?” Lee asked, his tongue making circles around your engorged nipple. He had been very pleased with the effect of pregnancy on your breasts and loved to nestle his face between them.

“Few more week I think” you said between moans, tugging at his hair and pushing more of your flesh in his mouth.

“I want to drink from it. I know our baby will need it, but you’re gonna be a good wife and save some for me, yes?”

His words made you hotter than before, slick coating your thighs and ruining your panties. His hands teased the offending garment down, sliding smoothly along your damp skin and finding the treasure you hid between your legs.

“I’m yours my love. Every part of me belongs to you. Whatever you want.” You sigh in pleasure and become putty in his hands. It was so easy to let go with him, forget yourself in the feel and smell of him.

You felt him removing his trousers and then he’s inside you, sinfully filling you to the brim. Your breath hitches as his hips snap against yours, gentle in their ministrations. You bucked against him, asking for more and yet he went slow.

“Lee, I need more. Harder!” You beg and your husband groans in the crook of your neck. His hand teases your bud, one hand holding his weight so as not to crush you.

“Must not hurt the little one” Lee said, and you whined in displeasure. You tried to push against him, get him deeper but he resisted with a hand at your hip. Tears of frustration leaked down your eyes and he licked them away, taking the taste of salt in a messy kiss.

“ _Please_ , need it so bad” you plead. “We’ll be careful”

He relented, still not going rough but a little firmer and faster. Your voice increases in cadence, high pitched garbled words escaping you as you lose your mind. Your nails are digging in Lee’s shoulder, leaving marks he proudly wears as battle scars. Sweat travels from his hairline and falls on your body, the couch shaking from your rocking motion. You’re both making salacious sounds that echo around your house, uncaring if they travel outside. Nothing compares to the feeling of him rubbing against your soft, fluttering walls. You’re urging him on, goading him into letting go. His mouth is on yours, teeth clashing together and hands clenching painfully. His pelvic brushes against your bud and you’re falling, howling your pleasure and feel Lee twitching inside you, his seed mixing with your creamy essence.

You pant and lay together in a heap, his arms protectively wrapped around you. One hand gently rubs your slightly protruding belly, the most tender expression on his face.

“What did you order from the jeweler?” Lee asked and to his surprise you blushed and buried your head in his shoulder.

“It’s embarrassing.” You mutter and he titled your head to his.

“My love, I’ve tasted your nectar from the source and had you on your knees for me enough times for you to abandon all shame. I’m surprised you can still blush after all the filthy things we do to each other.” The bastard was smirking, and you pouted.

You reached out with your hand and got the silk pouch from the table, pulling out from within a silver armlet with an aquamarine stone in between. The stone was the exact shade of Lee’s eyes and you held it out for him to take. He did so, brows furrowed in confusion.

“This is for _me_?” He asked incredulous and you nodded. “Why?”

Your face flushed again but you met his eyes.

“It’s a talisman” You said and saw him roll his eyes.

“Y/n, you know I don’t believe in this shit.” He said, trying to give the armlet back to you. You pushed his hand back and looked at him imploringly.

“I believe in them Lee! You remember that old lady last month whose son you arrested? She – She cursed you. Said you’ll die a horrible death. I can’t get those words out of my head. I won’t lose you.” Lee pursed his lips at you, still not convinced.

“Lee, we’re in the family way. You’ll have a son or daughter in a couple months. I can’t sleep at night with worry that something will happen to you. I – I can’t let anything happen to you. This stone…it’s a symbol of health and hope. It will keep you safe.”

You had never been as afraid of anything in your life as the curse of that woman. You were never one to put too much faith in religion and superstitions, but when it came to your family you worried about everything. The very feel of this town is ominous. If wearing a piece of jewelry can protect your husband than you’ll make sure he wears it even if you have to use every last trick of seduction to convince him.

Lee looked at your determined face, jaw set stubbornly, and he smiled. His hand cupped your face and pulled you into a breathless kiss before resting his forehead on yours.

“My pretty girl, my love, my wife” He breathed against you mouth. “Don’t you know I have no need of anything else in this world but you? _You_ are my strength Y/n. You keep me sane and woe betide anyone who tries to separate us.”

You clutched his collar and pulled him flush against you, your eyes blazing, and he looked at you in wonder. “You listen to me Lee Bodecker, you will wear this armlet whether you want to or not. No amount of sweet promises will get you out of it.”

Lee laughed since he had rarely seen you this fierce. His blue eyes beheld you in your glory, still naked in his arms and watery eyes that shone brighter than the sun. In that moment he knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman and he nodded.

“Whatever you say goes my love. I belong to you.”

You sealed the deal with a kiss, promising him a reward for agreeing later tonight.


End file.
